


In memoriam

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [56]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel steht Boerne bei einem Trauerfall bei.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/156579.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Reverse / Beerdigung – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel steht Boerne bei einem Trauerfall bei. Spielt relativ kurz nach Thiels Ankunft in Münster. Alternate Canon, da Boernes Nichte jünger ist, als sie es im Canon zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre.  
> A/N: Das Ende schwächelt mal wieder …  
> Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten

***

Gott, er hatte bei solchen Gelegenheiten noch nie gewußt wohin mit seinen Händen. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, aber das wäre vermutlich nicht gut angekommen. Er faltete sie stattdessen vor dem Bauch zusammen und versuchte, möglichst mitfühlend auszusehen. Wie war er bloß schon wieder in so eine unbehagliche Situation geraten! Die Frage war eher rhetorisch … wie in den meisten Fällen, wenn er sich bescheuert vorkam, war sein neuer Kollege nicht weit. Wobei Boerne diesmal Unterstützung gehabt hatte – und zwar durch die traurigen Augen seiner siebenjährigen Nichte Betty, die gerade einige Tage bei ihrem Onkel in Ferien war.

„Er war eine Ratte, wie es heutzutage nur noch wenige gibt.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Aus der Mitte des Lebens gerissen, ohne –“

Betty zupfte ihren Onkel am Ärmel und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Ich wollte sagen, nach einem langen, erfüllten Leben dahingeschieden im Kreise seiner Lieben.“ Boerne sah zur Seite. „Quieker wird vermißt werden. Aber wie jedes Leben mußte auch dieses irgendwann zuende gehen.“ Betty schniefte. „So betten wir den Verblichenen nun also zur Ruhe.“ Boerne schubste Betty leicht an, die daraufhin die Schaufel ergriff und anfing, das kleine Loch zuzuschütten. „Und wir hoffen, daß er … ähm …“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich über Bettys Kopf hinweg, und Boerne beschloß offenbar, daß das jetzt doch zuviel des Guten werden würde. „Wir werden ihn jedenfalls in Erinnerung behalten.“ Betty nickte. „Wollen Sie nicht auch ein paar Worte sagen, Herr Thiel?“

„Was?“ Thiel sah verwirrt auf. „Aber ich kannte die … den Verblichenen doch gar nicht.“

„Vorgestern haben Sie noch einen Schuh nach ihm geworfen“, sagte Betty und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Dabei hat Quieker nie jemandem was getan.“

„Äh …“ Er erinnerte sich dunkel, eine Ratte durch den Hausflur huschen gesehen zu haben. „Da wußte ich ja nicht, daß das … also daß das deine Ratte war.“

„Er war eine gute Ratte.“ Betty wischte sich über die Augen.

„Na, na …“ Thiel warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Boerne, der aber nur ratlos die Schultern hob. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, daß … Quieker gestorben ist.“ Er ging in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit Boernes Nichte zu kommen. „Du hast dich bestimmt immer gut um ihn gekümmert.“

Betty nickte und schniefte noch einmal.

„Aber jetzt ist die Beerdigung vorbei, und wir sollten …“ noch ein Blick zu Boerne, der plötzlich einen Geistesblitz zu haben schien und ihm ins Wort fiel. „… zum Beerdigungskaffee übergehen.“

„Und was macht man da?“ Betty schien fürs erste von ihrem Verlust abgelenkt zu sein und sah ihren Onkel neugierig an.

„Naja … man trinkt Kaffee … oder Kakao, ißt Kuchen, und redet über den Verstorbenen.“

Bettys Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Können wir das machen?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Boerne schien erleichtert, daß die Tränen aufgehört hatten zu fließen. Und er konnte dann hoffentlich auch unauffällig –

„Sie kommen doch mit, Herr Thiel? Als Trauergast.“

Die Hand um sein Handgelenk ließ ihm kaum eine andere Wahl. Thiel seufzte innerlich, während er hinter Onkel und Nichte hertrottete. Betty hatte schon angefangen davon zu erzählen, wie sie Quieker als junge Ratte bekommen hatte, und wie sein Schwanz noch ganz kurz gewesen war. Thiel schauderte. Zum Glück kriegte die Kleine davon nichts mit, aber der warnende Blick, den Boerne ihm zuwarf, zeigte ihm, daß er durchschaut worden war.

„Ich mag nunmal keine Ratten“, flüsterte er Boerne zu, als Betty ins Bad rannte, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Was beinahe zu einem abendfüllenden Vortrag über die Vorzüge von _Rattus norvegicus (forma domestica)_ , der zahmen Form der Wanderratte, geführt hätte – der dann aber zum Glück durch Bettys Rückkehr und die Notwendigkeit, Kakao zu kochen und Kekse (als Kuchenersatz) zu suchen unterbrochen wurde.

Am Ende des Tages kannte er die Lebensgeschichte dieser Ratte besser, als er es je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Außerdem hatte er zu viel Kaffee getrunken und vermutlich auch zu viele Kekse gegessen. Aber Betty weinte nicht mehr, sondern war nach drei Tassen Kakao auf dem Schoß ihres Onkels eingeschlafen.

„Können Sie mir mal eben mit den Schuhen helfen?“ flüsterte Boerne. „Dann kann ich sie vielleicht ins Bett legen, ohne daß sie nochmal wach wird.“

Thiel nickte und ging vor Betty in die Hocke. Diese Mädchensandalen waren ein bißchen komplizierter, als er das in Erinnerung hatte – aber schließlich schaffte er es doch noch, sie auszuziehen ohne das Kind zu wecken. Die Kleine rührte sich erst, als Boerne aufstand und wohl oder übel umgreifen mußte. Aber sie wurde zum Glück nicht richtig wach, und Boerne trug sie mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten aus dem Wohnzimmer. Einen Moment lang sah er den beiden nach, versunken in Erinnerungen. Aber dann riß er sich zusammen und räumte den Tisch ab. Die Zeit für Kakao und Kaffee war inzwischen lange vorbei, es wurde schon dunkel. Er stellte gerade die Tassen in die Spüle, als Boerne sich hinter ihm räusperte. 

„Schläft sie?“

„Ja.“

„Ich denke, ich sollte dann mal …“ Er drehte sich um und sah Boerne an, der in die Luft starrte und mit den Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein schien.

„Boerne?“

„Anneliese ist zu ihr ins Bett geklettert. Ich glaube, sie trauert auch.“

„Anneliese?“

„Die zweite Ratte.“ Boerne gab sich einen Ruck und sah ihn an. „Wußten Sie nicht, daß man Ratten nicht alleine halten soll? Das sind sehr soziale Tiere. Und das heißt, jetzt muß meine Schwester eigentlich Ersatz für Quieker beschaffen. Das wird dann aber vermutlich eine jüngere Ratte sein, und wenn Anneliese dann stirbt, dann … ich weiß nicht, ob Hanne das so ganz zu Ende gedacht hat, als sie Betty die ersten beiden Ratten erlaubt hat.“

Thiel mußte lächeln. Auf die Art und Weise hatten sie während seiner Kindheit praktisch durchgehend Zebrafinken gehalten.

„Wollen Sie noch auf ein Glas Wein bleiben?“

„Äh …“

„Wir könnte Pizza bestellen.“

Das war ein Wort. Nach der ganzen Aufregung und den vielen Keksen brauchte er ganz eindeutig was Richtiges im Magen. Thiel nickte.

Eine halbe Stunde später stießen sie an. Auf Quieker.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Das wäre natürlich überhaupt nicht fluffig geworden, hätte ich es aus Bettys Sicht geschrieben. Weshalb es, aus Gründen der Prompt-Erfüllung, Thiels Sicht geworden ist.


End file.
